Boxed In
by xXWishesxX
Summary: Sequel to Snowed In. After a year, Roy and Riza are still a happy couple. One day, two privates are to be under Mustang's command for a while, but what happens when one of the privates happens to be infatuated in Riza, while the other in Roy?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Boxed In

**Author: **xXWishesxX

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FMA.

**Summary:** Sequel to Snowed In. After one year, Roy and Riza are still a happy couple. One day, two privates are to be under Mustang's command temporarily, but what happens when one of the privates happens to be infatuated in Riza, while the other in Roy? Haywire occurs as our beloved colonel and and lieutenant struggle to keep their relationship alive.

**Rating: **Rating M because untill furtur notice.

XxXxXxXxXxX

It was a beautiful, snowy afternoon. The sky was sunny, temperature was just warm enough, and the most peaceful afternoon you can ever think of. A few more weeks of winter and spring would arrive. Standing proud in the sunlight was Central Headquarters filled with thousands of military personals and famous generals. Nothing ever goes mishap around here.

Unless you were a procrastinating Colonel.

_BANG_

_BANG_

_BANG_

_BANG_

_BANG_

"W-wait, wait, wait, wait, WAIT HAWKEYE! I thought that was scratch paper! I'm sorry I burned them all!"

"Those were important sir! They held the information of the inspection mission on the Warehouses!"

"I'll just ask the officers who were in charge of the mission then!"

"If you actually READ the papers sir, they would've told you that your recent 'fire accident' sent them hospitalized for three months and are still there! In a coma!"

Havoc sighed before slowly opening the door to the Colonel's office. "Excuse me, sirs?" I have more…papers…for…you…?"

The entire back wall where the Colonel's desk idled was covered in bullet holes, bordering the large window. First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye was steaming; gun in hand pointing at the desk with an irritated expression glued on. Havoc saw a tuft of black hair sticking out behind the desk. The man's eye twitched with his cigarette half falling out as he turned to the blonde female.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye?" He carefully asked.

Hawkeye slowly looked at Havoc, daring him to annoy her even further. "Lieutenant Havoc," She acknowledged.

"I have some papers for the Colonel to sign…where is he?"

"See for yourself." She pulled the trigger again, shooting right above the desk and hitting the wall with a loud 'BANG' and rewarded with an 'Ouch!' Colonel Roy Mustang peeked over the desk, a large bump forming on his head.

"Hello Lieutenant Havoc, how was your afternoon?"

"Much better than yours really." He grinned. "Thanks for asking. And may I ask about yours?"

Roy glared at the man, standing up and sitting down in his chair. "Same old, same old."

"As in being a target practice for your right hand woman being the 'same old, same old'?"

"Just give me the damn papers Havoc."

"Sure thing boss." The blonde slapped the papers onto the desk before striding over to the door. "Those are the papers for the temporary privates that are to be placed under your command. Don't burn them this time boss," He grinned smugly before closing the door behind him.

Roy groaned before looking at Hawkeye. "Are you done shooting at me?"

Riza's lips twitched, obviously fighting a smile. "For now." She took her seat at her own desk, picking up her pen and started working. "What do the papers say about the incoming temporary privates, sir?"

"Err," He paused, glancing down at the papers in front of him. "Two privates will be temporarily working under my command to train them and have them ready for the military life." He snorted. "They think I'm the best man for the job."

"I wonder what they'll think of your procrastination problem, maybe they'll slack off of their work too." She smiled a little. "The apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

Roy groaned and slammed his head onto the desk. A year, it's been a year since the snow incident and the moment they became a couple. Keeping it professional, they had no physical attraction at work except for the occasional hand brushing when they passed papers. But when off duty, they would go out on dates and what other couples would do; kissing, cuddling, etc, etc.

Something came to him then. A year…it's been almost a year…and next month would be their anniversary. Roy smirked. He has a definite surprise for her for their anniversary.

Mustang stood up and walked around his desk, casually walking over to the blonde and leaning over her from behind. He swiftly took the pen away from her hand and laid it on the desk. Leaning over, he whispered into her ear. "You know, next month is our one year anniversary." He brushed her jaw with his lips. "I have a wonderful surprise for you, and I know you'll love it."

Riza sighed and turned in her seat, sliding a hand on his chest and pushing him away. "Keep it professional, Colonel."

He smiled. "Can't help it; I'm crazy in love with my lieutenant."

She smiled softly before sighing. Grasping the lapels of his uniform, she tugged him forwards to brush her lips on his own. "Later; do you really want another round of bullets?" she whispered.

Roy chuckled and pressed his lips firmly against hers for a moment before pulling away. "Nope, I wouldn't want to be dead before next month," He grinned before walking back to his desk, content.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Hours later when the clock struck eight, the comfortable silence was broken by an overprotective, loud father slamming the office door open. "_Roy!_ Good to see you buddy!"

Roy, who was constantly dozing off and on the verge of sleep, jerked his head back too quickly, earning a painful crack in his neck. Groaning, he glared at the father. "Good to see you too Hughes."

Hughes grinned and walked over to the Colonel. "Been a while Hawkeye, how've you've doing?"

Riza nodded standing up to salute. "The usual."

The father waved off the gesture. "That's good," he turned to Roy and looked at the stacks of paper. "So I heard that you're going to be getting some temporary privates, am I right?"

Roy nodded. "Yeah, they'll be arriving tomorrow morning."

"Ooh, that's good; I'll be able to show them my new pictures of Elysia! Would you like to see?"

"No thank you."

"Hawkeye?"

"I'm sorry Lieutenant Colonel; I'm just about to leave, maybe another time." Not. Riza stood up a bit hastily and walked to the coat rack.

Hughes' face fell but then he looked thoughtful. "Alright then, 'night Lieutenant!"

Riza nodded before closing the door behind them, giving them a last wave.

Immediately, Hughes began his interrogations, shoving himself into the Colonel's face. "So?? How are you two lovebirds doing? What are you doing next month for her?"

Roy's eye twitched as he quickly pushed the father away. "Again, mind my personal space, and we're doing just fine," He smiled softly. "And I'm planning something very big for her next month. It'll be a big surprise." He grinned.

Hughes had a cocky smile glued onto his face. "Well that's all I need to know." He moved his spectacles on his nose. "You shouldn't wait too long Roy; you should escort her home now." He moved away, half-way through the door before pausing and a suspicious gleam in his eyes. "Don't forget to invite me to the wedding; I expect myself to be your best man! See you, Roy!" Hughes ran out of the door, dashing out into the hallway eagerly.

Roy groaned again before looking outside the window, spotting the father running past Riza who was idling by the doors with a quick wave. In a few moments, Roy was at her side offering his arm with a gigantic smile plastered onto his face. They walked away, talking conversationally down the walkway.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Havoc peered around the train station, trying to spot the new privates. It was early in the morning and he was ordered to escort the two officers back to HQ. The train already arrived but there was no sign of the officers. The only help he got from the Colonel was '_They're both blonde'_.

He was a great help.

The lieutenant puffed on his cigarette, earning a dirty glare from some elderly people. He ignored them. Someone tapped his shoulder and he turned.

"Are you Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc?"

Havoc blinked and his cigarette fell from his mouth. "Yes that's me. Are you two the temporary privates?"

XxXxXxXxXxX

Roy tapped his pen continuously on his desk. "Havoc should be here by now, where is he?"

Riza placed a file on the growing pile of paperwork. "Be patient sir, your tip of advice didn't help the lieutenant."

He frowned. "It was plenty of help. They're blonde, like blonde-blonde; not hard to miss." Roy looked at Riza for a moment. "I'd say you're more of a golden haired head, much more beautiful than bland blonde."

The lieutenant felt her neck warming as she flushed. "That's besides the point Colonel. What did the files say about them?"

"There is Private Artemis Walker; 27 year old gentleman –unmarried- who has been living in the city for his entire life. He joined the military because he got sick of the wars, so he's hoping he can do anything in his power to change something." Roy snorted. "It sounds like he wants to be fuehrer like me." He looked at the next file.

"Private Christine Halle, 26 year old woman –unmarried- who is wanting to work at a desk job. She didn't explain why she joined the military."

"Looks like you have a bit of a competition against Walker."

He was about to answer but a knock on the door interrupted them. Hughes' voice could be heard from the other side. "Roy! The two new officers are here! Get out!"

Roy sighed. "Let's get this over with. Thankfully they won't be in the same office as you and I; they'll be in the next room," He said as he stood from his chair and started walking to the door, gesturing to Riza to follow.

She sighed. "You will have to see them every day sir, no matter what."

He groaned and smoothed his hair before opening the door. His troop was seated at their desks except for Hughes and Havoc who were standing off to the side. In the middle of the room were two officers, bearing the badges of privates.

There was a man and a woman. The man was tall and looked as if he was very well built with streaking blonde hair, much more like white. His blue eyes gleamed as he saw the Colonel and lieutenant.

The woman had her blonde hair tied into a pony-tail, hanging low on the back of her head. Red lipstick shined as well as her hazel eyes. She was about two heads shorter than her companion.

Roy winced at the female, clearly not liking the redness of her lips. He preferred Riza's glossy lips than ones that look like they've been burned.

"Welcome privates, I will be your temporary commander. I am Colonel Roy Mustang also known as the Flame Alchemist, and this is my personal aide, First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, a talented sharpshooter."

Roy blinked. One moment the man was there, the next moment he was kneeling in front of Riza holding her hand close.

Riza twitched in surprise. "Uh, can I help you, private?"

The man's blue eyes bore into her amber ones. "My name is Artemis Walker, 27 years old. I am currently single, and I am clearly infatuated in you Miss Hawkeye, your beauty is stunning in my eyes." And then he kissed her forehand, winking up at her.

Everyone in the room froze, eyes quickly glancing between Artemis, to Riza, and then finally to Roy.

Unfortunately, his gloves were on.

XxXxXxXxXxX

There you go; the first chapter of 'Boxed In', the sequel to 'Snowed In'.

I hope you enjoy it!

Please review!


	2. ON HOLD

**A/N: **

**I am really sorry, but until further notice, Boxed In will be ON HOLD. I know, some of you were really planning on reading this, and I am terribly sorry. Until I've finished Thirst for Blood and my new story, Sailing for Freedom, Sailing for Love, this will be on hold. **

**The reason? I'm having a major writer's block problem for Boxed In.**

**But I PROMISE, that I will continue Boxed In as soon as I finish Thirst for Blood and SFFSFL. **

**Maybe this will help? Thirst for Blood will be having a sequel. I will be alternating between Boxed In and the sequel as much as possible. **

**Again, I'm really sorry, and I promise I will continue this story after I've finished my other two stories!**

**-Cries as she waits for the hate mail-**

**-xXWishesxX**


End file.
